A Deadly Melody
It was early afternoon in the town of Shinezu. Keiji Tsukurimono was walking down the streets having been given orders to investigate a small dark guild in the area. As he walked, he was checking on his equipment, making sure that nothing was dysfunctional for it would complicate matters if he had to fight with defective equipment, especially for him who doesn't have any magic in him. It appears that the dark guild has hidden itself in this town somewhere. ''He thought to himself as he noticed footprint marks, burn marks and puddles as well as distorted or broken buildings. Later on as he was eating a plain roll, he heard a certain noise a bit away from him. Then suddenly a man runs by Keiji with totems that are shooting blasts of darkness magic at people that are chasing him. Suddenly the man trips on his face. The people look neutral, but they are getting they're magic ready to blast, some are drawing out weapons like scythes, axes and swords. Wasting no time, Keiji pulled out his Surging Tridents and he fired at the men who appeared hostile with all of those weapons, knocking them out with magic waves. He then pointed one of his guns at the man who was being chased while keeping the other pointed at the unconcious men just in case. "What happened here?" Keiji asked the persued man in an almost emotionless voice as he turned on a lie detector he had. "Ah, come on, my guild master told me to devour those guys for doing some evil stuff that might harm this town." The man says with an evil grin, while the totems are fading into void-like particles. "I am just doing my job." The man appears to be joking around, but then he says. "And who are you to steal the guys I am ordered to chase out?" "I was merely doing my job, stopping anything that disturbs the public peace." Keiji replied in the same tone as he glanced around the area, the street the man in front of him and his persuers came from, and the people involved themselves. "From my analysis, I figured out what happened. Approximately 15 minutes ago you fought against three different mages. One used Fire Magic, one used Water Magic, and the third one used Earth Magic. The Fire Mage attacked first and you jumped to the left to dodge and then the water mage attacked you while you were airborne. You most likely used your magic to block it which led to the water being deflected towards where the fire was. The Earth mage then attacked you by using the building behind him and changed parts of it to form a spike wall that he threw you into. You used your magic to destroy the spikes before starting a counter attack. Beginning to get over powered, the three you were facing called for reinforcements and knowing you couldn't take them on all at once, you ran down the street to get away. You then turned left at the next crossroad and then two rights at the next two crossroads which led you to here." He said after analyzing the info he found. "I was able to figure out what happened through deduction and information I've found on the streets. I'm the detective Keiji Tsukurimono." The man walks at Keiji "My name is Jin Kitsune, the second strongest guild member of Wasted Ashes, you possibly didn't ever hear about my little guild, unless you really are a top-thing-something S-Class detective." He says as he could read minds. "And all of them are mistaken, I dashed back, then dodged right, was about to fall into the spikes, ran away to wear them out, ran into you, happened seven minutes ago. Thats all you need." "I'm already quite informed of the guild Wasted Ashes." Keiji replied as he noticed that his thoughts were being read. In response to that, he activated a mind jamming system to prevent him from doing that. "And would you refrain from reading everyone's thoughts like that as that invades one's privacy." "You are just so not fun... What are you doing in this town anyway?" Jin asks, hoping to get some clues about the dark guild he's hunting. "I've received orders to eliminate a dark guild in this town." Keiji replied simply as he checked his gun. "Afterwards, I'll take them into custody." "I have orders to annihilate a dark guild, which is one word different from your story." Jin says, and continues. "But you have to arrest them or something, ruining my master's plans." Jin takes out some dice. "How about we roll a dice and the winner decides what we do with that guild." "If you insist on doing so then fine." Keiji said keeping his emotionless expession as he slid a card into his Replicard Gauntlet. "I'll allow you the first roll." Jin rolls a dice, knowing that the dice has enchantment, he enabled ''HIDDEN mode, so they are revealed after both of them are rolled. Keiji also rolled a dice using Percentage Magic to make Jin's dice a 1 and his own a 6. Even with the dice numbers hidden, the magic would still affect the dice. Jin waves his hand randomizing the number of the dices. "I have to make sure any of us arent cheating." The dices reveal themselves, Jin getting a 1, Keiji getting a 6. "I win. I don't care whether you follow me or not but I shall now take my leave." Keiji said as he set off for the location coordinates he was given. "I will follow you but first." Jin forms up a bird made of darkness magic. "I got to call an old buddy of mine." The bird resembles an eagle of some sort, Jin giving him a letter and sending the spell to a person. "He will come in later, he is the third strongest in my guild, well, a bit stronger than me in a way." Jin says as he beggins following Keiji. "I don't mind." Keiji said indifferently. "Just don't slow me down." He said before jumping onto the roof of a building with his own jumping power. Jin jumps on the same roof and follows Keiji, saying "I bet you are the one who will slow yourself down.". Bringing up a random grin. "We'll see." Keiji said emotionlessly before surveying the area. looking to his right, he could see something was wrong. Immediately, he and Jin rushed over to see what was going on. There was a man who's body was swollen and turning a sickening black color, signaling he was infected. "This man has the symtoms of plague. Acoording to my analysis, there is no such creature that can cause that in this area." It was then the man infected tried to say something. "I-I heard the sounds of a flute, the next thing I know, so many black rats were all over me." The man said weakly. Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:RP Category:Aujiro Kisaragi